


let me hear your galaxies

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everything is soft, Felix is sad, First Kiss, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Self-Hatred, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: felix is having a mental breakdown and he knows that the only one who'll be able to make him feel better is hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	let me hear your galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> hey,  
> i wrote this quickly last night, i'm sorry if it's a bit short but i just wanted to write something cute :p  
> english is not my mother tongue, sorry if there are any mistakes.

felix wasn’t a caller. and even hyunjin knew that, which meant a lot since they only went on a few dates. or maybe, he was already too hung up on the guy to mind how much he already knew about him somehow. but what he did mind was that felix wasn’t a caller, more of a texter. that’s why hyunjin’s brows rise up when he sees felix’s name appear on his phone screen. he knows something’s wrong, so he immediately picks up, putting his book aside. but when he does, he hears with a shaky breath.

”felix?” he tries. ”are you alright?”

he then hears a stifled sob, which makes him stand up, as if he could do anything. just when he’s about to say something else, felix answers.

”hey hyunjin, i’m sorry to bother you”

”you never bother me”, he immediately cuts, leaving time for felix to cry a bit more. ”are you okay?”

”not really…”

”can i help you? would you like for me to talk to you through the phone or send you some-”

”can you come over?” hyunjin froze directly after hearing that, but still, he acts like it didn’t affect him, ”yeah sure. send me the address and i’ll be on my way.”

felix whispers a quiet thank you, then proceeds to end the call and text him his address.

hyunjin was anxious because it was the first time he ever heard the boy cry, but also the first time he was going to his place. he tries to calm himself a bit, thinking of ways he could do the same with felix once he gets to his place. he dresses up quickly and checks if he has anything sweet in his cupboards to bring with him. but does felix prefer sweets or something savoury? he makes a mental note to ask him later. soon enough, he goes out and realises that he’s only twenty minutes away from felix’s place if he goes there using the bus. and so he does, while putting his earphones and reassuring felix through texts.

x

once he arrives, he doesn’t know if he should knock or call? but remembering that felix is probably still feeling sad, he knocks the fastest way he could, regretting it as soon as he feels the pain spread through his whole hand. he doesn’t wait long till a tiny boy opens him with puffy eyes, and the view is heartbreaking to hyunjin. he’d do _anything_ to make felix feel better.

felix pushes himself aside to let hyunjin in and he closes the door. just when hyunjin is about to speak again, felix rushes in him, putting his arms around his waist and he sobs silently. hyunjin drops his bag and holds felix back, one hand caressing his back and the other one playing with his hair. he didn’t knew what to do exactly to calm the boy, since he never saw him like that.

in fact, they only saw each other a few times, and it was mostly during dates. they first met thanks to jeongin, a friend they have in common, who played the matchmaker, assuring hyunjin that he would fall for the tiny boy right away. and hyunjin almost did. they exchanged numbers under jeongin’s eye, they started to talk and hit it off directly, so much it scared hyunjin for a second. soon enough, felix suggested they go on a date and hyunjin gladly accepted. they just got along so well, as if it was _meant to be_. they would talk everyday and changbin, hyunjin’s best friend, wouldn’t shut up about it, always teasing him. then, they saw each others at parties where they would mostly forget about others to spend time alone. hyunjin never had a chemistry like that with anyone else but he wouldn’t dare to say it to felix, too scared he would run away. (but if he did, he would be welcomed with reciprocated feelings).

they even saw each other late in the night, so late it became early in the morning, but still it never went further than kisses on the cheek (or on the neck, but hyunjin would rather not think of that night where he got braver -thanks to alcohol-, earning a moan from felix, and the simple thought of it made him want to trap the pretty boy’s lips within his even more, but now wasn’t the time).

sure, they got to talk about their darker thoughts, and how they used to feel alone. well, hyunjin used to feel alone, but that was before he met felix. felix had deeper fears, such as being abandoned, among others. they spent multiple nights texting when one of them was feeling anxious or was having a mental breakdown, trying to make each other feel better. they would usually reassure one another with soothing words but now that felix was in his arms, hyunjin felt powerless. if he had to give his happiness to felix so that he would be okay, he’d probably do it, no questions asked. when he finally decides to leave his mind, he realises that felix’s breathing is more regular.

”you wanna move to your bed or somewhere you’ll feel more comfortable?” hyunjin offers while he takes his bag back. he feels felix nods against his chest, and he starts to walk while still being glued to him, which makes hyunjin’s heart flutter. they arrive in felix’s bedroom after struggling for three minutes since he wouldn’t let go of him, not that hyunjin minds, not _at all_ actually. they lay on the bed, being face to face, a few inches away and hyunjin couldn’t stop his heart from beating so fast. felix was a work of art. he presses his hand on his cheeks while kissing softly his forehead, whispering that it’s going to be alright, that he was there for him and he won’t leave him alone, except if he asks for it. felix doesn’t have the strength to say it aloud, but he is deeply grateful for hyunjin being here with him right now.

he calms a bit, taking deep breathes after what feels like an eternity to felix, but he knows that hyunjin doesn’t mind and that he knows what he is going through right now. hyunjin doesn’t want to say anything wrong so he just strokes felix’s hair for a while, hoping it would help a little. once felix’s breathing is regular, he looks up at hyunjin to see the tender gaze the older was giving him. felix blushes when he notices their proximity but he knows he wouldn’t move away, except if it’s closer to hyunjin. ”thank you”, he whispers and hyunjin’s brows knitted together ”you don’t have to thank me baby, this is normal”

”it is not… not everyone would do it and i’m- well, i’m very grateful it’s you”, he then lowers his head, not able to confront hyunjin’s stare.

”then i’m thankful for you letting me in, first off in your house, then in your heart…somehow”, he quickly adds up after thinking this could be misinterpreted. but if only hyunjin knew how _important_ his place was in felix’s heart. he blushes harder. 

”wanna talk about what happened? we don’t have to if you don’t want to. we could just watch a movie. plus, i brought us a snack”

”i don’t mind talking about it now that you’re here… but we’re definitely watching a movie afterwards”

”sounds like a plan then”, hyunjin softly smiles, ”i’m all ears”

felix takes a deep breath while he searches for his words and when he feels hyunjin’s hand take his, he relaxes a bit. ”well, it’s like always. i’m doing whatever and then, i get a lot of intrusive thoughts. about things that happened before. i remember every single bad thing people has ever said to me and suddenly it feels like i’m trapped and i can’t get out of my head. it’s all i see and all i can think about”, he takes a break. ”it’s really tiring”

hyunjin hands brushes his body softly, letting him know he’s there and he’s going to be okay. felix continues, ”and sometimes, it’s not even that important or it was said by someone i don’t even care about. but somehow it still gets to me. like, what is wrong with me for them to say stuff like that? they don’t even know me.”

”yeah, they don’t. if they did, they would be treating you like you're the seventh wonder of this world, just how you deserve it.”

”shut up, that’s not true”, felix painfully mutters.

”i won’t, i did not lie. you’re so worthy of love felix. i know people did you wrong so many times, and you may think it’s okay cause you’re used to it but still, it isn’t and has never been okay. you deserve so many great things, and to think like that about yourself isn’t one of them.”

”but somehow, i just can’t help it you know? it’s just… those words… they were so harsh and with time, i grew up to understand why they would ever apply to me…”

”but they truly don’t. i swear, baby, look at me ( _and so he does, and hyunjin focuses on his words the hardest way he could to prevent himself from kissing the boy_ ), whatever those people said, it’s wrong. you’re the kindest person i’ve ever met, you’re so intelligent and cute without knowing it. you're always trying to take care of others, even when you’re feeling down. and you’re one of the funniest persons i know, besides me of course”, felix giggles softly. ”trust me when i say that. you’re one of the best persons i’ve ever met”

felix’s eyes glow and hyunjin can’t quite tell if they’re watery or he’s just really happy. either way, he kisses his nose. after a few minutes of silence, felix starts again.

”sometimes i don’t get what you’re doing with me. you’re so handsome and i just-”

”excuse me? you’re the prettiest one here.”

”what? i’m so not-”

”yes, you are”

”no, i’m not”

”yes”

”no”

”yes”

”n-”, felix is cut off when he feels hyunjin’s lips on his for the first time. but before he could realise it, hyunjin’s lips were already gone. they look up at each other, not sure of what to say. hyunjin speaks first, ”i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have done that but i... i truly didn’t think of any other way to shut you up, you were spitting non-sense and-”, it was now hyunjin’s turn to be shut down by felix kissing him. he was a bit surprised but felix's (tiny) hands on his face’s sides kept him steady. this time, they hold onto each other and stay longer pressed together. as soon as they push away, one of them always comes back to kiss the other one more time. they lean back and look into each other’s eyes, their face radiating with happiness. they don’t say anything for a while, but the silence is comforting anyway. hyunjin scrutinises every move felix makes, his hair, his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his skin and his freckles. _how could everything about him be this perfect?_ his hair and brows looked so soft, his eyes were warm, his nose adorable, his mouth delicious and don’t get him started on his freckles. it looked like he had a whole universe on his cheeks, and somehow all these stars were revolving around him and only him. hyunjin wondered if felix would let him be one of them too. _he hoped he could stay around him for a long time._

his eyes go back to his mouth and he tries to recall the taste of it. felix must have noticed or read his mind cause he leans to kiss him once more, which hyunjin gladly accepts. he puts his hands on felix’s waist and he feels the boy shudder under him. felix bites hyunjin’s lower lip, making him open his mouth more and felix shyly kisses him deeper. they break the kiss once they’re out of breath and hyunjin thinks he got addicted to felix’s lips. he tasted something sweet, which reminded him of what he wanted to ask felix earlier. ”by the way, i got a question. i know this won’t make any sense right now but i wanted to ask you, are you more of a sweet or savoury person?”

felix laughs at the sudden question but still answers ”definitely a sweet one, why though?”

”i was sure about it! your lips taste so sweet and that reminded me that i brought some brownies for us to eat”, he turns back to look for them in the bag he dropped next to his bed, his hand leaving felix, making his nose scrunch. he comes back to felix and sees his adorable face and he can’t restrain himself from just putting the brownies on the bed before kissing him gently again and again.

”okay baby, stop now” felix says while laughing, ”i want to eat the brownies you brought” he says like a child and hyunjin is amazed by how cute he could be. he was so lucky to have him. well, not have. _yet._ but he was so lucky to know him, to exist in the same universe as him, to be with him on his bed right now, to be able to hold him and kiss him when he feels down. ”are you okay?” felix’s words bring him back to earth. he giggles before nodding. ”yeah, i was just thinking about something”

”about what?”, felix asks with curiosity.

”you.”

”tell me more”, hyunjin shakes his head at the sudden attention. he could tell him, but he’d rather tease him. ”no”

”whyyyyy”

”because you have to deserve it”

”weren’t you the one saying i was deserving of everything twenty minutes ago?”

”oh shut up” he nags, making felix cackles.

”if i kiss you, will you tell me?”

”i don’t know… do it and i’ll see”, and so felix dangerously draws near him before brushing their lips together. no matter how many times they’ll kiss, hyunjin will never get used to how soft it is. if he could, he would kiss him breathless.

”and now? tell me!” seeing felix’s adorable pout, hyunjin can’t resist him.

”i was thinking i was lucky to be with you.” he smiles, then realises when he sees felix grin wider, ”wait, i meant like to be with you right now. not dating. unless you want us to be dating. fuck, i would love that.” he spits out and felix’s smile grows bigger and bigger. ”i would definitely _adore_ that too” he declares softly before leaning in and kissing him, again.

x

after they watched a movie, they go to sleep together for the first time, a night that is going to be followed by numerous more. felix feels safe in hyunjin’s arms and hyunjin would do anything for him to feel that way forever. hyunjin, as the big spoon that he is, holds felix closer and kisses his cheek multiple times before he feels the youngest’s chest move as he chuckles. ”stop being so cheesy, oh my gosh”

”that’s how you like it, stop pretending” and felix turns around, facing hyunjin in the darkness, yet he is able to trace his portrait so easily. his hands find his cheeks, and he mumbles ”you’re right” before kissing hyunjin for the nth time, not that hyunjin would mind. _not at all, actually._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, please don't hesitate to drop kudos or comments to give me any feedback!  
> twt: vmneskz


End file.
